Just A Dare
by Togepretty
Summary: Misty manages to get Ash into a very interesting position, and Ash is not too happy. AAMRN please R&R *NOW FINISHED*
1. Just A Dare

Disclaimer: Okay, raise your hand if you honestly think I own Pokemon. *Nobody raises   
there hand* Exactly.  
  
Just A Dare  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Oh come on Ash! It's just a game."  
"I hate truth or dare!" Ash whined back as he struggled to put on Misty's bikini bottom   
without slipping on the bathroom floor.  
"If I have to do it, you have to do it!" Misty stated as she heard Ash groan in annoyance,   
either that or something wasn't fitting in right.   
"Hurry up! We're all wa-waiting." Misty shouted while trying to stifle a giggle. "Get   
your cameras ready everybody. This is going to be good."  
I suppose you are wondering what is going on? Well earlier today a bunch of   
trainers, all very familiar to Ash and the gang, had arrived in Pallet. Prof. Oak was   
giving a lecture on the new Pokedex for the Advanced League, and it was   
mandatory that all experienced trainers(2-4 years of training) attend. Tracey,   
Brock, Misty, Richie, Duplica, Casey, and, much to Ash's displeasure, Gary had   
come to Pallet Town. So here they all were in Ash's living room, playing truth or   
dare to amuse themselves. Ash had foolishly agreed. After all, he had nothing to   
hide, right? Right, sort of. And nothing to lose, right? Wrong. Right at this moment   
he was losing his clothes and gaining Misty's skimpy bikini. And again I suppose   
you are wondering why any sane person would agree to this. Well, first of all we are   
talking about Ash here. However, even Ash ain't that dumb. When Gary had   
offered up the dare, he refused.   
"You've got to be crazy! There is no way in hell I am putting on any bikini!"   
That's right, Ash! Don't take that dare, they're just setting you up for a fall.  
"Ha, pathetic." Gary stated snottily.  
"Excuse me?!"  
"You're a big chicken! If you can't even do something as easy as this you are never   
going to become a Pokemon Master. You're such a loser."  
Ash was noticeably irritated. You could see that he was beginning to rethink his decision,   
if just to prove Gary wrong.  
What?! First of all, what does becoming a Pokemon Master have to do with wearing   
a bikini?! The answer?...Nothing! Don't listen to him Ash! He's just setting you up   
for a fall!  
Ash seemed to have made his decision.   
He shook his head stubbornly. "No way! There is no way I'm doing this. It's too   
humiliating and too stupid. I would do a lot of crazy things, but this is definitely not one   
of them."  
YAY! Way to go Ash! That's the way to tell him.  
"Oh come on Ash. It's just us here. Nobody else is going to see you. Your mom is out   
with Prof. Oak and we're all friends here."   
Misty is actually encouraging Ash to do this?! Okay, what's wrong with this   
picture?  
Ash looked at her doubtfully, especially because of her last sentence.   
"We're all friends? Hello! This great "friend" of mine just dared me to put on a bikini,   
your bikini! And you're okay with this?"  
Ash, don't let your guard down. Something doesn't seem right. Hold your ground,   
you can get through this, I know you can.  
"Look, how about this. If you put on my bikini I promise I will come out at the same time   
wearing just my underwear."  
Huh?!  
"Huh?!"  
Hold then phone!!! She would never do that! Not Misty! This is not right, something   
is wrong here. The fire alarm is ringing! You're in the twilight zone! Get out! Get   
out now!  
"You? Y-you are going to come out in just your underwear."  
She nodded her head in embarrassment. "Something just as humiliating as what you are   
doing."  
Aaaash....  
"You are really going to do this?" Ash questioned skeptically, but the thought of Misty   
being humiliated sounded very appealing to him..  
Yes, be skeptical, Ash. Be very skeptical.  
Of course, I promised didn't I? I always keep my promises. Unlike someone who owes   
me a bike." Misty pointed out as Ash blushed.  
Ash, don't agree. I am begging you, don't agree. Nothing good will come of you   
wearing a bikini. Look at James! Think of where he is today!   
"But I will only do it if you wear the bikini."  
Why do you care Misty?! What are you gaining from all of this?! She's up to   
something, Ash! Don't let her drag you in! Resist! Resist!  
"I don't..."  
"We won't make fun of you. Will we guys?" Ash asked the rest of the group as they all   
responded with a unanimous no. However, Richie seemed to look a little guilty, as his no   
came out in a nervous stutter.  
I knew it! The weak one is going to crack! Spill it Richie! What do you know?! What   
dastardly deed do you all have in mind for innocent little Ash!  
"And I definitely won't make fun of you since I will be in the same position as you,   
maybe even worse off." Misty was definitely trying to sell this idea, and by the look on   
Ash's face he definitely seemed to be buying it.  
"It is just a game." Brock pointed out innocently.  
"A game?" Ash was about to crack.   
He looked at all of the reassuring, friendly faces, especially Misty's. Ash began to smile.  
Ash, you wouldn't? You couldn't?!  
"Fine. But only because you are going to look just as stupid as I will."  
He did.  
Misty smiled, a little too joyously.  
"Right. So...what color would you like? Black or pink?"   
Ash looked at her horrified but he then quickly realized that she was being quite serious.   
"Black," he sighed.  
Bitch.  
She smiled and then trotted off to get it.  
And here we are now. Ash is in the bathroom, struggling with the teeny bikini, and   
wishing he had chosen the much larger, but less flattering according to Misty, pink   
one. While Misty and the rest were outside waiting, snickering and giggling away.   
And guess what, Misty wasn't in her underwear. What?! No! She was not naked!   
She was fully clothed, hentai! Fully clothed, giggling, and camera in hand. In fact   
they all had cameras, except Gary, he had a camcorder. Who would have guessed   
something like this would happen? *Author raises her hand in annoyance* Bitch.  
The bathroom door began to open as Ash stepped out shyly, being careful that nothing   
would fall or slip out. To be quite honest, he didn't look too horrible. I mean, the top   
didn't fit around him(his chest was too wide),and the straps looked ready to fall off of his   
shoulders, which were the only things supporting it. The bottom, to everybody's surprise,   
fit extremely well, too well. Misty was more than a little bit jealous, but it really didn't   
bother her too much considering she was dying of laughter.  
Ash was dismayed to find out that Misty was still fully clothed, several flashes of light   
were suddenly obstructing his vision, and all he could hear was laughing and taunting.   
"Ha! That will teach you for putting a Caterpie in my sleeping bag! What do you think,   
should I get it framed, or make them wallet size and hand them out to friends and   
relatives?" Misty questioned the group, referring to the role of film she had just used up.  
"What?...."  
Poor Ash, he didn't see it coming. He looked just like a lost puppy.......in a bikini.  
"Hmmmpppf, that will teach you to mess with Misty, the queen of revenge." Misty stated   
proudly while posing, unposing, snapping another picture, and posing again.  
Bitch.  
Before Ash had a chance to respond, or perhaps retaliate, another door squeaked open.  
Oh, please tell me it doesn't get any worse. Please, for Ash's sake.  
Which door was opening? Why the front door of course, as Mrs. Ketchum and Prof. Oak   
entered the teen-filled living room.  
The first thing that came into the adult's view were the camera-carrying trainers. Strange,   
they thought. Oh, but little did they know that was far from the strange part. They then   
turned their attention to Ash. Ash's mother had a look of horror on her face. Memories of   
her husband in a similar outfit came screaming back to her. And she did what any   
sensible mother would do.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Oh my god," was Prof. Oak's only reaction to the strange site in front of him.  
"We told him not to, but he just wouldn't listen." Gary offered, trying to make things   
worse.  
Misty was definitely not planning on this. She wasn't sure if she should be happy about   
this, or guilty.   
The look on Ash's face could not be described in one word. However, terrified,   
humiliated, upset, belittled, embarrassed, and most importantly, betrayed comes to mind.  
A bug?! A stupid bug?! She did this to him because of a stupid bug?! Bi-all right,   
I'll stop saying it, but I'm still thinking it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
It was now the morning of the lecture and Ash was feeling horrible. He spent half the   
night trying to convince his mother that he didn't enjoy wearing the bikini. He also had to   
explain to her several reasons why he put it on in the first place, without giving away the   
fact that the only reason he did it was because Misty agreed to be wearing her underwear.   
He was sure that would have gotten him into even more trouble. After he explained that it   
was a dare and he didn't want to seem like a chicken in front of his friends, she made him   
tell her what girls he has liked and the reasons why he has liked them(for some reason   
she kept asking him if it was because he wished his hair was as pretty, or because he   
thought their outfits were cute). Ash actually found it a very difficult task to name girls   
he's liked because there haven't been many, but he managed to come up with enough to   
get his mother off of his back for the night(and no, Misty wasn't named).  
Misty didn't have the best night either. She had begun to feel really guilty (Good) around   
1:00 am, after she heard Ash's mother ask him for the third time if he felt comfortable in   
the bikini. She waited for Ash to come upstairs so she could talk to him, but when he did   
finally come up he completely ignored her. He refused to talk to her by.....not talking to   
her. This of course angered Misty, she apparently didn't like to be ignored. So she told   
him through the bathroom door as he brushed his teeth that she was glad she did what she   
did, and she hoped that he was forever teased. She awaited a reaction, but got none. She   
found this behavior a bit strange seeing as how Ash's normal angry reaction is to yell and   
insult her. This time neither was happening. She decided that he would get over it   
eventually and hopped into his bed and tried to get to sleep. Ash soon exited the   
bathroom and took his usual place on the floor. Silence. Guilty silence for Misty.  
Heh heh heh   
  
  
The dare was inspired by a recent Big Brother episode(I watch way too much reality TV).   
So yeah, next chapter things get even worse for Ash, and Misty gets an unexpected   
reaction from Ash. And before you say anything, no, I do not hate Misty. I just think that   
there are too many Ash messes up plots and I decided to have Misty as the screw up in   
this one. Well, please review if your interested. I'd really like to hear what you have to   
say. ^_^ By the way, this is an AAMRN so expect a fluffy ending. But things do get   
much, much, much worse before they get better. Again, please review if you found this   
even remotely entertaining. Thank you! ^_^ 


	2. Bikini Struck

Chapter 2  
Bikini Struck  
  
It was 8:00 am and the sun was shining through the blinds from the window, and into   
Misty's eyes.   
  
Misty groaned in annoyance as she turned toward the wall, trying to escape the irritating   
light.   
  
After a very restless sleep she certainly did not need this. She was hoping to sleep at least   
another hour. She felt she deserved it considering how crappy the night had been. Making   
things worse, she knew she only had herself to blame.   
  
'How did things turn out so badly?'  
  
Guilt sucks, don't it?  
  
She was just trying to get back at Ash for his prank on her earlier in the week. That's all.   
  
Was that so horrible?  
  
Yes.   
  
'Why is it okay for him to pull a prank on me, but not okay for me to do the same to   
him?'  
  
Hmm, let's see. Caterpie in a sleeping bag. Being seen wearing a girl's bikini in front of   
all your friends, your rival, the most respected Pokemon researcher in the world, and your   
mother. Do we really need to way out the difference here?  
  
'Okay, so I went a little overboard. I didn't mean for his mom and Prof. Oak to see him.   
That was a total accident. I surely can't be blamed for that right?.............Damn it!'  
  
Yeah, this pretty much sums up Misty's thought process during the night.   
  
Misty once again turned so she was facing the ceiling, and let out a low sigh.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself as she suddenly heard a large slam   
coming from the other side of the room.  
  
She peered over the bed and saw that Ash had awoken.   
  
'He must have gone to the bathroom...........and slammed the door on purpose thinking I   
was still asleep.....That jerk.'  
  
Misty scowled at the bathroom door as the guilt started to subside.   
  
"I can't believe I was actually feeling sorry for him."  
  
Misty grumbled as she climbed down the ladder of the bed, and made her way out of the   
room. She figured that Ash would be in the bathroom for a while.  
  
'Probably just to annoy me,' she thought. 'He is so immature.'  
  
Yeah, this coming from a girl who sleeps with a Tentacruel plushie every night.  
  
Misty scrunched up her face in uneasiness as she headed down the stairs and into the   
kitchen.  
  
She could tell that Brock was awake because she could here him arguing with Mimey   
over who gets to set the table for breakfast.   
  
She shook her head and entered the kitchen.   
  
Mrs. Ketchum was the first to greet her.  
  
"Good morning, Misty! Did you sleep well."  
  
Misty forced a smile. "Sure did! Like a baby!"  
  
'A big baby.'  
  
Misty's mood changed just as soon as she responded, making her turn her gaze   
downward to avoid Mrs. Ketchum's obvious scrutiny.   
  
"Misty dear, are you okay? I mean, aren't you excited about the lecture Prof. Oak is   
giving today?"  
  
Brock stopped arguing with Mimey for a minute to give Mrs. Ketchum a questioning   
look.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum observed the look and quickly rethought what she said.  
  
"Okay, maybe excited isn't the right word, but you should at least be looking forward to   
it. I'm sure you'll see many people you've met on your journeys over the years. That   
should be fun."  
  
'Oh my God! I completely forgot about the lecture today. Well, maybe Pokemon based   
stuff will help Ash get over this whole thing...And even if he doesn't get over it why   
should I care? I don't care. Yeah!'  
  
Misty finally returned to the real world, and answered Mrs. K. "Yeah, I'm sure it will be   
a lot of fun to see everyone again." This time Misty gave a genuine smile, as Mrs. K.   
smiled back.  
  
"Hey, where's Ash? Is he awake yet." Brock asked, curiosity and cheekiness present in   
his voice.  
  
"He's in the bathroom."  
  
"Was in the bathroom." Ash corrected as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the   
table.   
  
Misty jumped a little in surprise at Ash's entrance. She was also surprised at her surprise.  
  
"Good morning, sweety!" Mrs. Ketchum said cheerfully as she gave him a kiss on his   
forehead, and quickly dashed up the stairs before Ash even got a chance to reply.  
  
"Hi.....mom." Ash jerked his head in his fleeting mothers direction, watching as Mr.   
Mime ran after her.   
  
Ash then turned back to Brock, confusion was written all over his face.  
  
"Weird."  
  
"She's you're mom. Anyway, let's talk about more important things. Sunny-side-up, or   
scrambled?"  
  
Ash rolled his eyes. "Sunny up."  
  
"Gotcha! Misty?"  
  
Ash looked at Misty out of the corner of his eye.   
  
Misty was very self conscious at the moment. So self conscious that she felt like kicking   
herself for feeling this way around him.   
  
"Scrambled." Her voice conveyed her discomfort, and Ash caught on to it.  
  
"So, you're up early, I didn't wake you, did I?" Ash questioned cockily, a grin spread   
across his face.  
  
Misty glared at the table before remembering the silent treatment she was getting last   
night. Suddenly she felt like smiling, as she replied back just as cockily.   
  
"I thought you weren't talking to me?" Misty raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ash's mouth was left to hang open. He was going to give a sarcastic answer back, but he   
decided against it. Instead he looked down at the table, and silently turned his head away   
from her.   
  
'No...'  
  
Misty also turned away sadly.  
  
Brock noticed the tension in the room and thought it best to serve his younger   
companions, and take his own food into the living room to eat.  
  
Besides, it didn't look like such a good idea to sit around in this war zone.  
  
He placed their respective breakfasts in front of Ash and Misty and began to head   
towards the living room.  
  
Misty quickly noted his departure. She grabbed his arm, and looked at him pleadingly.  
  
She didn't want to be left alone with Ash.   
  
Brock could sense her uneasiness.  
  
He mouthed the words "talk to him", released himself from her grip, and continued into   
the living room with his breakfast.  
  
She let out a heavy, pressured sigh as she sunk into her chair and peered at Ash.  
  
'I don't deserve this. What I did wasn't such a big deal! He's acting like a baby. I don't   
care, if he's not going to talk to me, I'm certainly not going to talk to him. Two can play   
at this game. We'll see who cracks first.' Misty thought confidently.  
  
Misty began to play with her eggs, every now and then taking quick glances in Ash's   
direction.  
  
She fidgeted for a while before-  
  
"Uh, excited abo-about the lecture today?"  
  
She cracked.  
  
Ash simply moved his eyes a few inches in her direction, and then quickly looked back at   
his food, stuffing some egg into his mouth.   
  
Misty was now getting angry, but she thought it best to kill him with kindness before she   
started anything. She was sure her level patience was a lot higher than his.   
  
"Well, I am. I can't wait to see how the new Pokedex works. It's kind of like an official   
start to the Advance league, isn't it?"  
  
She waited for a reaction, but got none, except for the annoying loud chewing of his food.  
  
How you can chew eggs loudly, is beyond me, but whatever.  
  
Misty now was growling in anger. It was anyone's bet when she would explode.  
  
"That's it! I am sick of this, Ash Ketchum! I don't deserve this treatment. Especially just   
because I was giving you your just deserts!"  
  
Misty had now bolted out of her seat and was standing menacingly above Ash, breathing   
heavily after her outburst.  
  
Misty saw him turning his head slowly in her direction. She expected him to look   
cowardly, to look timid, to look,....well, sorry. Unfortunately for Misty, his look   
conveyed none of these emotions.  
  
Ash also stood up from the table so that he was staring threateningly into Misty's eyes.  
  
Misty instinctively gulped in fear, but she tried her best to stand her ground.   
  
"My just deserts?! For what?! For sticking a harmless little Caterpie in your sleeping   
bag?!" Ash was enraged that Misty was trying to justify her actions by blaming him.  
  
"Maybe they are harmless to you, but not to me! You know how much I hate them! You   
know how scared I am of them! And-and waking up to find that-that bug in my sleeping   
bag was horrible for me! And to make things worse, seeing your laughing face, laughing   
at me, well, it made me so mad!"   
  
Ash shook his head in hopelessness.   
  
"Misty, you don't get it."  
  
"I do get it! It's okay for you to tease me, and make me look stupid, but it's not okay for   
me to do the same to you! You're full of double-standards!"  
  
"That's the point, Misty. I wasn't trying to make you look stupid. I wasn't trying to hurt   
you. I was just playing a little joke. A joke that wouldn't cause any harm. I would never   
purposely hurt you, but what you did....that hurt me."  
  
And there was hurt in his voice too, making Misty feel awful.   
  
'He really wouldn't hurt me purposely, but I hurt him....purposely. I didn't mean to hurt   
him...did I? No....Well...maybe a little. I...'   
  
Misty looked at Ash, who did indeed look hurt. This was definitely getting to her. His   
boyish face was scrunched up in sadness, and disappointment...Yeah, this was definitely   
getting to her.  
  
'How does he do that?! That's it, I'm not feeling sorry for him this time. I am not going   
to step into his trap. No way, no how. I will not apologize. He can yell, he can scream, he   
can make as many pouty faces as he wants, it ain't going to happen. Nope, no matter   
what he does I am not-'  
  
"I mean, you know I would never hurt you, right Misty?" Ash tried to hold back his tears,   
as he sniffed in.  
  
'He's crying?!'  
  
"Awww, Ash, I'm soooo sorry. Honest. I apologize, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't   
mean for your mom and Prof. Oak to see you, I didn't mean to make you feel so bad.   
Please, do you accept my apology?"  
  
Misty smiled softly, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder, awaiting him to smile back. The   
smile that reminded her how young, and innocent, and sweet, and caring, and-  
  
"No."  
  
"What?! What do you mean no, you jerk?!" Misty yelled at him in shock, and outrage.   
  
"You think this will all go away with a simple "I'm sorry"?!" Ash yelled back in just as   
much outrage.  
  
"All my friends, my rival, Prof. Oak, they all saw me wearing a bikini! Your bikini! Do   
you have any idea how humiliated I felt?!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Misty! I had my mom asking me last night if I enjoyed wearing the bikini! Can you   
imagine what that would be like?! What it would be like to have your mother think...think   
that I was.....I'm not even sure what she thought, but I sure as hell knew it wasn't   
anything good!" Ash was reliving the moments in his head, making him feel even worse   
than before.  
  
"I understand all that-" Misty tried to reason with Ash, but he once again cut her off.  
  
"Do you?! My rival, the guy who thinks I'm the biggest loser on the planet. The guy who   
thinks I'm not worth his time to battle, saw me fall for your little "joke", hook, line, and   
sinker. What do you think he thinks of me now?! Huh?!"   
  
Misty sighed in frustration.  
  
'He has a point. I hate that he has a point.'  
  
"Well...what else do you want me to do? I already apologized. I..."  
  
Ash's mood lifted a little as he saw that Misty did look extremely sorry for what she did to   
him.  
  
"Look, I just can't accept your apology right now, because my heart wouldn't be in it if I   
did., and that wouldn't be fair to you."  
  
Misty looked up at him, wondering where he was going with this.  
  
"I just need some time."  
  
"Time?"  
  
"Time for me to get over it, time for me to gain some of my self respect back, and time   
for me to like you again..."  
  
Misty nodded at his explanation until the last few words struck her like a lightning bolt.  
  
'Like me?!'  
  
"Time to like my friend again. My best friend."  
  
She mentally kicked herself for going there.   
  
'Quit being silly, girl. It's never going to happen. And I don't want it to happen,   
so...yeah. Who cares...'  
  
Ah denial. Ain't just a river in Egypt. ^-^  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
An awkward silence followed the two teen's mini makeup.   
  
Ash shuffled his feet a bit, until he decided to break the silence.  
  
"Um, I think I'll go up to my room, and get ready for the-the lecture."  
  
"Oh, okay....I'll come with you! I have to get ready too, and I really need to go to the   
bathroom."  
  
They both climbed the stairs, neither of them caring one bit about the dirty dishes left on   
the table.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I shouldn't have hogged it on purpose." Ash blushed in   
embarrassment at his immature actions.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
Misty saw that Ash was looking kind of down again.  
  
"What's wrong, Ash?"  
  
"I was just thinking about the lecture, and everybody, and...Gary."  
  
Misty, knowing what was going through his mind, felt the need to make him feel better.  
  
"Listen, I'm sure no one will even care about that anymore. I mean, they know that it was   
all joke, and you didn't exactly put the bikini on willingly."  
  
"Yeah, okay." Ash sounded extremely doubtful.  
  
"No really, Ash! I mean, your mother, who was so freaked out yesterday, didn't even   
mention it today."  
  
"Yeah?" Ash asked hopefully as he opened the door to his room.  
  
"Yup, and if she forgot about something like that, then there is no way you have to worry   
about anyone else bringing it...."  
  
The door was now fully open.   
  
There were clothes all over the floor(Ash's clothes), the drawers were empty and hanging   
open, and Ash's mother was holding up a pair of her panties, and showing them to Mr.   
Mime.  
  
"Now, Mimey, these are what we are looking for. Got it?"  
  
"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime nodded his head rapidly.  
  
"....up." Misty finished her, now pointless, sentence from before.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum heard the two teens, and quickly turned around to find them staring at her   
in shock.  
  
She blushed furiously, and tried to cover up her guilt by speaking in an overly perky   
voice....while still holding her panties.  
  
"Hi kids! Mimey and I were just reorganizing!"  
  
"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime agreed.  
  
Ash turned around slowly, almost "slow motion" slowly, and glared at Misty who was   
scratching the back of her head nervously.  
  
"Uh...heh, heh."  
  
Ash shook his head in anger and descended back down the stairs, leaving the disturbing   
scene behind.  
  
Misty watched sadly, as he disappeared down the stairs.  
  
She let out a sigh.  
  
'Time...A whole lot of time.'  
  
She then turned to look back at the desperate mother,...who was still holding   
panties,...pink panties.  
  
"I was reorganizing!"  
  
Misty looked at her doubtfully as Delia finally realized she was still holding her   
underwear. She quickly threw it behind her, where they landed on Mr. Mime's head.  
  
"Honest!"  
  
Misty also shook her head, deciding it was best to not say anything, and headed towards   
the bathroom, leaving Delia and Mr. Mime alone.  
  
Delia looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"I guess we were a little too obvious. Huh, Mimey?"  
  
Delia turned toward Mr. Mime who was smiling joyously and bouncing up and down with   
the panties on his head.  
  
"Mr. Mime!!!!"  
  
Delia looked on dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
  
Okay, in case you didn't notice, that was another chapter. ^^  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and I'm glad people don't find   
me all that weird for writing this story in the first place. I know the first chapter was a   
little *clears throat* interesting, and I was afraid I would scare people away, but I didn't(I   
hope I didn't) so yay! Anyway, this chapter was just about the aftermath of the previous   
day's "events". The next chapter will be more interesting, and there will be more Ash   
torture. *evil cackle* So please stick around for that. *Togepretty gives everyone large   
puppy dog eyes*  
Oh yeah, and please review. Pretty please. *More puppy dog eyes* 


	3. Show And Tell

Show And Tell  
  
Chapter 3  
  
We now find the trio of "friends" walking toward Prof. Oak's Pokemon reserve. I put the word friends in quotation marks because I wouldn't exactly call Misty and Ash friends right now. Not to mention that Ash is feeling kind of neutral on his friendship with Brock also. He finally realized that Brock was in on the joke too, and....well, that didn't sit well with Ash. As you might imagine, Ash's relationship with his mom isn't doing to well either. After the "panty incident" in his room, Ash couldn't even look at his mother when she attempted to apologize right before Ash, Misty and Brock set off for the lecture.  
  
So they are all walking along now. Brock in between Ash and Misty. The mood is beyond awkward. Misty is fidgeting with her shirt. She is wringing the end of it so hard, it looks like it will end up being forever wrinkled. Brock had tried to start up a simple conversation several times, but after many bouts of silence, and some snide remarks from Ash, he had decided to give up trying.  
  
Luckily Prof. Oak's place was in sight.  
  
Ash was hoping that the large group of people would help him take his mind off the recent events. However, there is a particular group of people that Ash is not at all interested in seeing there. Any guesses who they are?  
  
Now that Ash knows that Brock had a hand in the joke, it was pretty damn obvious that everyone else took part in it too. Why he didn't figure this out before when they were all laughing and snapping pictures of him, is beyond me. Bless the little dense boy.  
  
Ash was dead set about giving them all the silent treatment. Hey, it seemed to work with Misty. He wanted them all to know just how upset he really was about all this, and he wanted them to feel guilty, really guilty. Is he acting a little immature? Definitely, and I say: "What did you expect to happen after putting on a girls bikini? To get a modeling contract? You are a 14 year old kid, standing in front of a group of teenagers in a bikini. No matter what, chances are you are going to be teased." But of course, as we all know, Ash is never one to think these things through. Oh well, I guess dressing up in girls clothes was just cuter when your ten......or if you're James.  
  
Well, enough of my rambling explanations, back to the story.  
  
"Looks like we're here," Brock said as they eyed the large crowd in the back of Prof. Oak's lab. "You think?" Ash added in an annoyed tone, while rolling his eyes. Isn't he the pleasant little boy?  
  
At that point Ash quickly broke away from Brock and Misty, and emerged himself into the crowds.  
  
Misty let out a heavy sigh as she saw Ash disappear among the other trainers. Brock quickly took note of Misty's distress.  
  
"He'll get over it......eventually," Brock said as comfortingly as possible.  
  
"Yeah right." Misty stared down at the floor. Brock was afraid that she might even start crying.  
  
"Really, Misty! These things just take time!" Brock added way too excitedly.  
  
"I hate time! Everything was getting better, Brock. I got him to talk to me, and things were going okay....But then that thing with his mom happened, and now everything is just ten times worse than before,." Misty practically yelled, while Brock put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Look, Misty, I know things are heated right now between you and Ash, but you can't expect this all to go away so soon. I mean, it just happened. You have to let him cool off. Anyway, if you want my honest opinion, I think he is being to hard on you-on all of us."  
  
"Yeah?" Misty asked, intrigued.  
  
"Well yeah. He's taking this way too personally. It was just a joke, and he knew what he was getting into when he accepted that dare. But it's Ash, and you know how he is. Just let him blow off a little steam. He'll be back to his old self soon enough," Brock reassured Misty as a smile finally came to her face.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right Brock. Although I bet this would have been a lot easier on him if Pikachu and his other Pokemon were here. At least then he would have some one to talk to. Some one to soften him up a little. Actually, I wish I had my Pokemon too. I miss Togepi. I could have used it last night."  
  
"Prof. Oak said that we can pick up our Pokemon tonight at his lab. Besides, we had promised he could study them months ago. It wouldn't have been right if we went back on our word."  
  
"I know, I know." Misty shook her head, as she realized that the trainers started to take their seats. "I guess the lecture must be starting soon," Misty assumed.  
  
"Hey guys! Hey, over here!" Misty and Brock recognized the waving figure that was calling out to them, to be Duplica. They both rushed over to greet her.  
  
"Hey Duplica!" Misty and Brock said in unison.  
  
"Hey, I got us some great seats. What do you think?" Duplica gestured to the front row seats that she managed to obtain.  
  
"Great, but we're not exactly going to be watching a movie here." Misty giggled at her friends over-excitement.  
  
"Actually, Misty, Prof. Oak did mention something about an introduction video. Hence the large screen over there." Brock drew the girls attention to the big screen on the stage.  
  
"See? Plus I want to see this new Pokedex up close."  
  
"All right, all right," Misty said, giving in.  
  
"Hey, by the way, I ran into Ashy-boy a couple of minutes ago, and he was acting like....really.....bitchy. Is he still mad about that little thing last night?"  
  
"Yup," Brock responded.  
  
"Wow." Duplica stated, a little surprised.  
  
"Don't worry about it. He's mostly taking it out on me anyway, so..." Misty remarked indifferently.  
  
Duplica turned her worried gaze onto Misty "Well, he'll get over it. These things just take-"  
  
"Time! Yes, yes I know!" Misty filled in, aggravated.  
  
"We've talked about it already." Brock added.  
  
"Right, well, still I'm sorry."  
  
Brock and Misty both had confused expressions on their faces as Duplica continued to elaborate.  
  
"I mean, it must really suck to have the guy you're crushing on hate you."  
  
Brock's eyes widened at Duplica's sentence. He could only imagine what Misty's face looked like right. 'She probably is bright red with embarrassment.'  
  
Well...he was half right. She was bright red with embarrassment and anger, her lip twitching up in aggravation.  
  
Duplica just stood there watching Misty, an innocent, and slightly confused look playing on her face. Tracey was also quietly approaching the tense scene.  
  
Misty finally got the ability to speak back, as she managed to let out a very hostile "What?!"  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Tracey asked happily, as Brock suddenly wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Hey look! It's Tracey! Hey Tracey! What?! You want to go sit over there?! All right! Let's go!" Brock said very loudly, and very excitedly as he steered a confused Tracey, and himself away from the "danger area".  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Trust me." Brock said knowingly as he led bewildered Tracey towards the other side of the room.  
  
Now, back to the fun. ^^  
  
"What?" Duplica asked the steaming redhead innocently.  
  
"YOU'RE CRAZY, THAT'S WHAT! I AM NOT CRushing on Ash!" Misty protested in a yell, and quickly toning it down to an angry whisper.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Duplica said mockingly.  
  
Misty was really pissed off now. "Why would I like Ash?!"  
  
"Oh I don't know? Why would anyone like a cute, sweet, funny, big-hearted, lovable, heroic guy? You must be weird, or something!" Duplica pointed out sarcastically, as Misty anger began to fade, and only a shy blush was left on her cheeks.  
  
Duplica sighed, and gave Misty a friendly, understanding smile. "Look, he's a nice guy...well, maybe not today, but it's totally understandable that you like him. It's really nothing you should feel embarrassed about."  
  
"Yeah, but...he's totally oblivious to romance," Misty admitted, letting her guard down.  
  
"Ash is totally oblivious to most things.," Duplica pointed out, as Misty couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"He doesn't like me though......Not at all now," Misty said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"He will," Duplica encouraged, as she put her hand on Misty's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah...." Misty said rather sadly.  
  
"No, really! And who knows? Maybe he likes girls who let him try on their clothes!"  
  
Misty had an amused expression on her face as she turned to look at Duplica, who was grinning happily.  
  
"It's a perk!" At this, both Duplica and Misty burst out in laughter.  
  
"Where is Ash-boy anyway?" Duplica managed to get out in between giggles.  
  
"I don't know...." Misty and Duplica started scanning the room until Misty finally spotted him.  
  
"There he is! He's sitting in front of the guys." Misty said, pointing at the row of seats across from them.  
  
Duplica also noted the refreshment table near Ash, and thought she should rush things along. You know, I'm really thirsty. Do you think you could get me something to drink while I hold your seat, Misty?"  
  
"Okay, but....where is there stuff to drink?" Duplica pointed in Ash's direction as Misty eyed Duplica suspiciously. "Duplica...."  
  
"Oh come on, just go over there and talk to him."  
  
"I've already tried talking to him, several times."  
  
"So then it wouldn't hurt you trying again. Besides, he doesn't look mad anymore. Just give it a shot," Duplica encouraged, giving Misty a small nudge in Ash's direction.  
  
Misty carefully made her way towards Ash while looking back at Duplica ever now and then for support. She stopped just in front of Ash, casting a shadow over him.  
  
".....H-h-hey Ash." Misty said awkwardly.  
  
Ash sat there silently, looking down at his shoes. However, suddenly he was violently nudged from behind, causing him to emit a startled gasp, and begin talking.  
  
"H-hey."  
  
Duplica smiled, as she watched the scene from afar. 'I guess they had a talk too,' Duplica thought, referring to the familiar group of boys sitting behind Ash.  
  
Misty smiled, almost joyously as she tried to extend the conversation further.  
  
"Um...I was just coming over to get some drinks for me and Duplica."  
  
"Oh, okay." Ash said shyly, as he continued to stare at his shoes.  
  
"Are-are you having a good time?"  
  
"Yeah, actually uh...Prof. Oak said that he is going to use me to demonstrate the new Pokedex, so I'm excited about that," Ash said somewhat happily as a small smile crept on to his face, and he finally looked at Misty.  
  
"That's cool," Misty said, smiling back.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
[Insert awkward, but sweet silence here]  
  
"I think I'll go get the drinks now. I'll see you later?" Misty asked, the hope apparent in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you." Ash said, giving Misty a genuine smile as she turned and walked towards the refreshment table.  
  
It's a good thing Misty turned when she did because she had a big idiotic grin on her face, that showed her obvious happiness. Not that that was a bad thing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Backstage, Prof. Oak was getting ready for the lecture.  
  
"Did you guys put the screen out there?" Prof. Oak questioned the two Machamps.  
  
"Machamp!" They said in unison.  
  
"Good. What about the video, is the video set up?"  
  
"Not yet gramps." Gary replied coming into the Prof.'s view.  
  
"Where did I put that tape?" Prof. said as he scanned the area.  
  
"Ah! There it is!" The Prof. grabbed the video tape that was marked "Instructional Video", and handed it to Gary.  
  
"Put that in the machine."  
  
"What ever you say, gramps.....So, this will be playing when your demonstrating the new Pokedex. Right?" Gary asked, somewhat suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, that's right, now when Ash gets on stage I want you to press play on the machine, all right?" The Prof. made sure the Machamp understood their task.  
  
"Machamp!" They nodded.  
  
"Just one of you, not both!" The Prof. said frustratedly.  
  
"Machamp!" They both responded again as the Prof. sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, Gary had wandered off over to the VCR. He fumbled for a minute, reached for a backpack that was lying on the floor, and then stuck a tape inside the machine, while putting another tape into his back pack.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misty was in the process of pouring punch into a cup for Duplica, when she heard some noise coming from behind a curtain. From her position she was able to see backstage where Prof. Oak was yelling directions at some Machamp. She also saw Gary fumbling with a video tape. After he stuck it into the machine, she saw his eyes dart around nervously, until he spotted her. He was a little surprised at first, but then he gave her an almost sinister smile as she quickly looked away.  
  
Misty picked up the drinks and walked back over to her seat. All the while feeling irked by Gary's smile. 'What was that about?' She wondered to herself.  
  
Duplica noticed her change of mood almost immediately, and was going to inquire about it, but the lights turned off at that moment, and she never got a chance.  
  
The trainers' attention was drawn towards the stage as a spotlight shone on Prof. Oak. He then went into an in-depth introduction of the Advance League, the new region, and Pokemon they would be exploring. In other words, a snoozefest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A half hour later.....  
  
"And now I'd like to call up Ash Ketchum to help me demonstrate how this new Pokedex is going to work. I would advise you all to also pay attention to the video behind us, that we will be following along with. It's a very informative video, and it explains just how different this Pokedex is from your old ones." Ash joined the Prof. on stage, as the Machamp pressed play on the VCR.  
  
The large screen flickered white, and then black, and then it projected a very familiar living room scene. There was confusion from several trainers, there were gasps from knowing parties, and there giggles from a grandson of a well-known Pokemon Researcher. But none of that was anything compared to what was about to take place.  
  
Ash stood on stage in confusion as he had yet looked at the screen behind him. He stared at the crowd, and suddenly....  
  
"Oh come on Ash! It's just a game."  
  
"I hate truth or dare!"  
  
"If I have to do it, you have to do it!"  
  
"Hurry up! We're all wa-waiting."  
  
"Get your cameras ready everybody. This is going to be good."  
  
Duplica, Richie, Casey, Brock, Tracey, and Misty all had there eyes wide in horror.  
  
"Oh my God..." Duplica was in shock.  
  
"No...." Misty stared at the horrified Ash who was too terrified to turn around, knowing full well what he would see if he did.  
  
"Ha! That will teach you for putting a Caterpie in my sleeping bag! What do you think, should I get it framed, or make them wallet size and hand them out to friends and relatives?"  
  
And then suddenly, there was laughter. Laughter that was all too familiar to Ash.  
  
"Wow! Whooohoo! So that's what you do on your off days, huh, Ash?"  
  
"Oooooh, you look dead sexy! Hahahahahah!"  
  
"Are you wearing it right now?!"  
  
"Take it off so we can see!"  
  
"Well that was more than I've ever wanted to see of you, Ash!"  
  
"Anyone know where I could get a good shrink?"  
  
"Thanks a lot, Ash. Now I'm scarred for life!"  
  
"Nice legs! Now shake that ass!"  
  
There were so many comments. So many jokes. So many taunts, and all Ash could do was sit there in shock, and take it. He had nothing to say in his defense. This was beyond humiliation for him. This was hell.  
  
Misty was appalled. 'There were cameras but......Gary!' Misty quickly got up from her seat and ran towards the laughing trainer.  
  
Prof. Oak was struggling to turn off the VCR, as the part with Ash's mom and him entering the house was now playing, and the laughs and taunts were getting louder. Many were surprised Ash hadn't broken down in tears yet from the expression on his face.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore, he was angry, and getting angrier by the moment, and then he saw Misty....with Gary. He got off stage.  
  
Misty stormed over to Gary and began to yell. "You! You did this! How could you?!"  
  
Gary stopped laughing long enough to reply to Misty.  
  
"Oh come on, red. You know you enjoyed that. Besides, you started it. You should have been aware of the consequences."  
  
"Consequences?! You-"  
  
Gary cut Misty off as he noticed Ash coming their way. "Well, well, we pulled quite a joke on you, didn't we Ashy-boy?"  
  
Gary put his arm around Misty's shoulders, turning her around to face a very angry Ash.  
  
"Me and red make a great team, don't you think?" Gary grinned as Misty felt like she was about to die. Ash's eyes burned into her, and all she could do was stand there.  
  
"Yeah....a great team. So great a team that maybe you two should stick together from now on."  
  
Disgust filled Ash's voice as he turned away from them and began to exit the preserve.  
  
Misty finally managed to throw Gary's hand off her. She ran to catch up to Ash.  
  
When she got to him she grabbed a hold of his arm, which he violently pulled away.  
  
"Ash! Please, you have to believe me, I didn't have anything to do with what just happened. Please, I would never lie to you. Please! You have to believe me!" Misty pleaded desperately as Ash simply turned his head a little, and said....  
  
"....Stay away from me."  
  
And with that, Ash began to run away from her.  
  
Tears ran done Misty's face as the hatred filled words sunk into her.  
  
Time was up.....  
  
To be continued....  
  
Ack! I'm done with another chapter! Yay me! First I'd like to again thank all of the people who reviewed, and are interested in this story. Your reviews are what keep me writing, so I really appreciate them. ^_^ Now as you can tell this is switching from a comedic story, to an angsty, drama story, but don't worry, it won't stay there for long. Remember, the fluff is coming up. There will probably be two more chapters of this story, but I'm not sure, so don't hold me on that. Also, the next chapter will mostly be dramatic, for obvious reasons. And don't worry, no more bad things happen to Ash. I promise. That was it. ^^ Well, I believe I've rambled enough, so now I'm going to ask you to please review if you like the story. Suggestions, comments, feedback of all kinds are welcome....except for flames. Thanks again for reading. ^_^ 


	4. To Bare It All

Chapter 4 To Bare it All  
  
Prof. Oak had managed to finally shut off the video machine, but the damage was already done.  
  
Duplica, Tracey, Richie, and Brock all ran to where Misty was now sobbing.  
  
Gary watched on proudly at the havoc he caused, and the humiliation he was able to deal out to Ash.  
  
"What am I going to do?!" Misty asked Duplica desperately.  
  
Duplica could only look at the grief stricken girl in sympathy.  
  
"Oh calm down. He'll get over it. Geez, what a crybaby," Gary stated in a slightly amused tone of voice.  
  
However, talking was a big mistake on Gary's part at that moment, because at hearing his words Misty launched herself at Gary and slapped him. Brock later called it the slap that was heard around the world.  
  
Gary fell to his knees clutching his face as Misty stared down at him in pure anger.  
  
Richie had to grab onto her arms in fear that she would do worse to him if given the chance.  
  
"How dare you! How dare you let Ash think that I had anything to do with your cruel, sick excuse for a joke!" Misty yelled, as Gary noticeably wavered.  
  
Gary, being the egotistical jerk that he was, and not knowing when to admit he was wrong, decided to further the argument. "Listen, red, this whole thing was your idea remember? You put him in a bikini. All I did was tape your joke, and show it to the public. You should be thanking me! You're probably a legend now!"  
  
"Gary you are way over the line right now!" Brock said dangerously. "Misty would have never done any of this if she had known the trouble it would have caused, and she definitely would never had gone as far as you did! You are pushing your luck right now by trying to blame Misty, so you better shut up, before I make you shut up!"  
  
Everyone was surprised with how threatening Brock could sound when he wanted to.  
  
Even Gary was intimidated by the taller, and much stronger Pokemon breeder looming over him menacingly.  
  
Luckily(or unluckily) for Gary though, his Grandfather was approaching, looking very frustrated indeed.  
  
"Gary?! Was this your doing?!" Prof. Oak questioned in annoyance as Gary avoided his eyes in shame.  
  
"Uh....."  
  
"I knew it. Come with me, we need to have a talk." The Prof. gestured towards Gary to follow him, as he complied, knowing all to well what a "talk" entailed.  
  
The group watched in satisfaction, as Gary was lead off to hopefully receive some well deserved punishment.  
  
That is, they were all satisfied, except for Misty. Misty was in total confusion. She had no clue how she was supposed to fix things with Ash now. Why would he believe her? She knew that there was some disgusting truth to Gary's words. If it wasn't for her none of this would have happened. She did start it. Now she had to figure out how to finish it, and still manage to keep Ash as a friend in the process.  
  
'Will he ever forgive me?' Misty thought sadly as another tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Duplica didn't know what to say to make Misty feel better, so she just decided to give her a comforting hug which Misty gladly accepted. However, inwardly Duplica knew just what she had to do to fix things between Ash and Misty.  
  
'Misty can't go through this alone. She needs my help. Even if I'm risking my own friendship with Misty, I have to do it. I just hope it doesn't fall upon deaf ears,' Duplica thought sadly as she let go of Misty and told the others that there was something she had to do.  
  
"Like what?" Richie asked, curiosity apparent in his voice.  
  
"Something that needs to be done," Duplica stated while looking at Misty. With that said she exited the area and made her way in the direction of Ash's house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ash had arrived home 10 minutes ago, and he had dodged his mother's questions of:  
  
"Why are you home so early, honey?"  
  
"Where are your friends?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Are you still mad about this morning?"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
Ash had gone straight up to his room in silence, and he was now lying on his bed trying to hold back tears.  
  
'Why am I letting this get to me? Because it was totally humiliating. I can't believe I was going to forgive her. I can't believe she would stoop this low. Well, I've had it. As soon as I get my Pokemon back I'm leaving. I refuse to travel with her anymore. Brock could come if he wants to......Unless he was in on this too! God, I can't trust anyone anymore! Not even my best friends,' Ash concluded angrily, putting a fist down on his mattress, and burying his face in his pillow that smelled like Misty's hair.  
  
"That's it. I am making my decision. From now on it will be just me and my Pokemon. The way it should have always been. No more tagalongs!"  
  
"Is that what you really want?" A very recognizable voice from the doorway questioned as Ash sat up to view the intruder.  
  
"Duplica?" Ash looked at her in confusion which quickly turned to anger. "What do you want? How did you get in here?"  
  
"Your mom let me in, and I want to talk to you.....How could you do that to Misty?!"  
  
"What?!" Ash was enraged.  
  
"How could you insult her like that?!" Duplica's voice held a tone of disgust  
  
"What are you talking about?! I didn't do anything to Misty! But she did plenty to me!"  
  
Ash was now yelling at Duplica, who seemed to be perfectly calm.  
  
"How could you take Gary's word over Misty's? I mean, is that how it is now? That you would believe Gary instead of Misty? You think higher of him, than you do of her?"  
  
"No! I-"  
  
"Well it sure seemed like it!" Duplica interrupted. "Yes, Gary said Misty was in on the joke today, but Misty said she wasn't. And instead of hearing her out, you just totally blew her off. So the question is, who's word do you value more, Gary's or Misty's?" Ash lay back down on his bed, letting out a sigh of frustration in the process. Duplica climbed the ladder and sat by him, waiting for him to talk to her.  
  
"...........Duplica, if yesterday had never happened there wouldn't even need to be a question. I wouldn't have even needed to think it over......But, I just can't trust Misty anymore. Too many things have happened, and it just makes sense for her to have done this. It...." Ash was distressed. This could be told by the tone of his voice, and the tears that betrayed his tough exterior.  
  
Duplica simply put her hand on Ash's.  
  
"Look, I understand how you are feeling. I understand that you are upset, and you have every right to be, but you cannot let that cloud your judgment," Duplica tried to reason.  
  
"You don't understand. I travel with her. I have been traveling with her for 4 years, and I have come to know that she takes every opportunity to humiliate me, and make me look stupid. So forgive me if I'm a little doubtful that Misty had nothing to do with this," Ash answered back in annoyance.  
  
Duplica realized that this was going to be a lot harder than she had originally thought.  
  
"Ash, just trust me, Misty would never go this far to humiliate you."  
  
"Oh really? Why not? She put me in a bikini and paraded me in front of a group of people. One of which she knew was my rival, and was recording the whole thing. Maybe she just didn't let you in on this part of the joke. Did you ever think of that?" Ash threw a question back at her. He had a point, but this point was aggravating Duplica more than anything else.  
  
"Ash......I just know she would never do this, okay?!"  
  
"How do you know?! Huh?! I mean, please, enlighten me. How do you know she would never do it?!" Ash questioned, sounding just as aggravated, and sarcastic as Duplica. Except now Duplica looked like she was about to burst.  
  
"Because she likes you! I know, because she likes you, and she would never do this, because she might lose you if she did! That's how I know! Get it?!" Duplica yelled at the now shocked Ash.  
  
Duplica observed his reaction, and tried to catch her breath. She put a hand on his shoulder, and made sure to tone her voice down so that it was now just a gentle whisper.  
  
"She would never risk losing you. That's why she would never do something like this. She likes you way too much to put you in so much pain. Don't you see that, Ash? Don't you see how sorry she is?"  
  
"..........She likes me?" Ash asked in a breathless whisper, his eyes staring into space.  
  
"Yeah." Duplica nodded, smiling.  
  
"She told you that she likes me?" Ash was now coming back down to Earth, as he tried to make sure he was clear on this point.  
  
"Well.....not willingly, but yeah, she told me herself......But you can't tell her I told you, or she'll kill me!"  
  
Ash sat in silence for a few minutes. It looked like he was trying to comprehend the information he just got from Duplica.  
  
"Is it really so hard to believe, Ash?" Duplica asked, snapping Ash out of his trance.  
  
Ash's head bolted up, as he tried to find the right words to answer Duplica back. "I-uh....wha-a.......um.."  
  
"Seriously, Ash, is it that hard to believe?" Duplica giggled at Ash's blushing face, as he tried really hard not to look her in the eyes. "You like her too don't you?!" Duplica questioned excitedly.  
  
Ash shook the feeling he was having off, and he tried to change the subject. "L-let's say that I believe Misty didn't have anything to do with what happened today...." Duplica raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
".....and let's say that I have a plan to get Gary back, but I need Misty's help to do it. Do you think if I asked, she would help me out?" Ash asked shyly.  
  
"Maybe...What did you have in mind?" Duplica was intrigued.  
  
"Pika! Pikapi!!!!!"  
  
"We're almost there, Pikachu, calm down. Ash isn't going anywhere." Brock and Pikachu's voice can be heard coming from outside.  
  
Duplica saw Ash's eyes instantly light up at the sound of Pikachu's voice.  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
"I bet Misty is with them too." Duplica said suggestively, as Ash blushed in annoyance.  
  
"Do you want me to tell her to come up so you can talk to her......and tell her that you like her."  
  
"No!!!!.......But I do want to talk to her,.....about getting back at Gary." Duplica could see the wheels turning in Ash's head, and she couldn't even imagine what kind of revenge he was thinking up.  
  
".....And tell her to bring Pikachu with her." Ash smiled happily at Duplica, as Duplica smiled back, jumped off the bed, and headed downstairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Brock, I think I'm going to stay at the Pokemon Center tonight with Duplica. Tell Mrs. Ketchum for me so she won't get worried, okay?" Misty said nervously, as she stared up at Ash' s window.  
  
"Misty, if you don't even face him, then this will never get resolved. Besides, you did nothing wrong. "  
  
"Yeah, well, tell Ash that." Misty looked at the ground sadly, as Duplica came bursting out of the front door.  
  
"Misty! Ash want's to talk to you." Duplica called out in a sing-songy voice, as she smiled brightly.  
  
Misty just stared at Duplica with a surprised expression on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah, and bring Pikachu with you."  
  
Brock was also quite surprised at this request, but decided to just be glad that Ash seemed to be willing to talk to Misty. "Well, if you are going up, take the rest of Ash's Pokeballs with you," Brock said handing Misty Ash's Pokeballs while Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder.  
  
Misty, a surprised and confused expression still on her face, walked to the front door and stopped in front of Duplica. "You can thank me later." Duplica winked as she pushed Misty inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The door to Ash's room opened as Pikachu came running into the room, and immediately jumped into Ash's arms.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash hugged Pikachu tightly, as Misty coyly watched from the doorway.  
  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out happily, as it nuzzled into Ash's chest.  
  
Then something else caught Pikachu's eye as it suddenly jumped at the.....stereo system in the corner of Ash's room. Pikachu began to hug it with almost as much affection as it was hugging Ash before.  
  
Misty and Ash both had bewildered expressions on their faces as Pikachu then pressed the play button, and a familiar, and annoying if you ask Ash, song began emanating from the speakers.  
  
Friday night it's party time  
  
Feeling ready looking fine,  
  
Viene diego rumbeando,  
  
With the magic in his eyes  
  
Checking every girl in sight,  
  
Grooving like he does the mambo  
  
Ash and Misty both sweatdropped at the sound of the very familiar Ketchup Song.  
  
Pikachu began to dance around in glee at the sound of his new favorite song. How he missed it while at Prof. Oak's.  
  
"Now I remember why I was so quick to give you to Prof. Oak yesterday." Ash recalled as Pikachu glared at him.  
  
"Heh, heh...." Ash scratched his head nervously at the annoyed stare Pikachu was giving him, but then he heard Misty giggle as he turned to look at her.  
  
Misty watched on in amusement as the Pikachu danced around. The look on Ash's face was priceless at that moment. She couldn't help but laugh. However, that seemed to attract attention to herself, as Ash turned to look at her. Misty was worried, very worried. 'He couldn't have forgiven me so soon, could he?'  
  
"Misty, I need to ask you for a favor." Ash could tell that Misty was a little confused as she inched her way over to him. As she got closer he could feel his face get all flushed. Now knowing this new information, information that he was not suppose to know about Misty's feelings for him, made him feel very nervous and awkward. 'Like I need to feel more awkward around her. It's weird knowing that a girl likes you, but it's even weirder when the girl is Misty.'  
  
When Misty had arrived near Ash, curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to ask the obvious question, " Are you still mad at me?"  
  
Ash just looked at her, and hope was written all over her face. He had wished to string her along for a little bit, but...  
  
"No.....I'm not mad at you."  
  
Misty inwardly let out a sigh of relief, but outwardly her spark was returning. "Well....good! Because if you were I was going to give you a real ear full!" Misty declared. "You had no right to be mad at me, especially since I was telling the truth."  
  
'And your not giving me an ear full now?' Ash thought in irritation, but he decided not to say it out loud. He also thought that he still had plenty of reasons to still be mad at Misty, but he decided to keep that to himself too. Mainly because he needed a favor from her, and, well, there was another reason too.....But I'm sure we can all figure out what that was. ^^  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about that, I should have believed you, but when I saw you with Gary, I just....I assumed the obvious." Ash explained as Misty understood where Ash was coming from.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I figured......Don't worry about it, Ash, I probably would have thought the exact same thing."  
  
Misty was admitting that she could have made the same mistake?! Misty was sympathizing with him?!  
  
'Huh? Maybe Misty will be the screw up and I will get mad at her more often, instead of the other way around.' Yes, that is what Ash decided will happen from now on, and we are all very sure that will work out for him.  
  
"So, you said you needed a favor?" Misty questioned, curiosity present in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, we are going to get revenge on Gary," Ash's voice was filled with competitive spirit. He sounded just like he does before a Pokemon battle.  
  
"We?!" Misty asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah, I need you for this. It's very important that you help me, because I think you are the only one who could pull it off," Ash told her honestly. "So will you do it?"  
  
Misty could see that this was really important to him, and, well, how could she refuse when he was giving her that puppy face again.  
  
"O-ookay."  
  
"Great! There is just one thing. I don't think the situation is embarrassing enough." Ash seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"What situation?" Misty was still wondering what exactly he had in mind for her to do, but he seemed to be ignoring her.  
  
"What else can I...." Ash's attention was turned towards the dancing Pikachu in the corner of the room.  
  
Aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
Majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,  
  
Aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
Majavi an de bugui an de buididipi  
  
"Hmmmm." Ash's mouth formed a devilish grin, as Misty stared at him in bewilderment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Red, are you planning on telling me where we are going any time soon?" Gary asked in annoyance as Misty continued to drag Gary by the arm into a row of bushes.  
  
"No need, cause we are here!" Misty announced, gesturing towards the body of water in front of them.  
  
"Cloyster Lake?" Confusion filled Gary's voice.  
  
"Yup! I thought we could do something fun together," Misty said cheerfully.  
  
"Why didn't you just bring your girlfriend Ash to come fishing with you?" Gary questioned suspiciously.  
  
Misty inwardly scowled at Gary's remark, but she bit her tongue and continued with the plan. 'Well, for one, Ash is being a jerk, as usual, and two, we are not going fishing. But I do want us to do something that Ash has never had the guts to try. But I'm sure that won't be the case with you." Misty said seductively as she traced her finger up and down Gary's shirt.  
  
Gary could feel himself getting excited. "Y-you mean, you didn't kiss and make up with Ashy-boy, yet?" Gary questioned in surprise.  
  
"Are you kidding? After the way he treated me back at that lecture?! No way do I want to hang around a loser like that anymore. Especially if he can't even take a simple joke." Misty had now wrapped her arms around Gary's neck while Gary smiled stupidly.  
  
Neither of them noticed, but gagging noises could be heard coming from the bushes behind them at that moment.  
  
"Well, red, it looks like you have finally come around to my way of thinking. Glad to see you have some sense after all.....So, what was that gutsy thing that you had in mind for us?" Gary's curiosity and excitement began to rise as Misty was now tracing a finger around Gary's neck, and under his chin teasingly.  
  
"I was thinking, since you are so much better than Ash in every way..." Gary nodded his head in agreement. ".....That maybe you would be brave enough to go skinny dipping with me?"  
  
Gary's face turned 5 shades of red, as Misty couldn't help but giggle. "Y- you m-mmmean swim na-naked?!"  
  
"Yeah, I always thought it would be kind of fun, and sexy, don't you?" Misty asked enticingly as Gary gulped at the thought.  
  
"Well...I.."  
  
"Don't tell me you are even more of a chicken than Ash is?"  
  
"No!...It's just....um...."  
  
"Come on, Gary, imagine Ash's face when he hears that I went skinny dipping with you." Misty raised an eyebrow as Gary grinned evilly.  
  
"Wow, red, I knew you had potential when you pulled that bikini stunt, but this!...." Gary was impressed.  
  
"You have no idea what goes on inside my head." Misty grinned just as evilly, thinking about what was going to happen next. "So, what do you say?"  
  
Gary thought about it for only a moment before...  
  
".....Let's do it!"  
  
"Great! Now here's how it's going to happen. I'll undress first, then you'll undress, then you'll get in the lake, then I'll get in the lake. Sound good?"  
  
"Well I don't have all that much to undress considering I was already swimming in my indoor pool when you called me," Gary said referring to his swim shorts, and a plain black T-shirt he was wearing at the moment.  
  
"That's why I'm going first. I'll undress behind this bush, and you undress behind that bush." Misty pointed out the opposing bushes.  
  
Gary couldn't believe he was doing this, as he got behind his bush, and awaited the moment when Misty would emerge from her bush.  
  
He watched as Misty removed her shirt, twirled it above her head and threw it behind her, where it landed on a nearby tree. She also did this with her bra, her short's and her panties, all the time Gary was watching, awed by the display.  
  
After she was done she eyed Gary expectantly. "Your turn," she said giving him a seductive smile.  
  
Gary quickly(really quickly), began to remove his shirt. He then tried(emphasis on the "tried") to do a similar maneuver to that of Misty's strip tease, but he just ended up hitting himself in the face with his shirt. Then, while trying to recover from that minute of idiocy, he threw the shirt so far, that it landed and disappeared somewhere into the brush.  
  
Gary just shrugged this off, and declared that he would find it later.  
  
He then proceeded to remove his shorts and throw them near a bush by the lake. The same bush that was making the gagging noises earlier. ^_^  
  
Misty's smile significantly widened as she saw him remove that last bit of clothing. Gary was quite pleased by Misty's smile, and he stood behind the bush proudly.  
  
"Okay, now time to get into the lake." Misty directed as Gary nodded his head, and began to exit the bush.  
  
Misty quickly turned away as Gary ran and jumped into the lake. Misty didn't have to turn away. She could have freely looked if she wanted to, but....eeeewwww.  
  
"All right! The water's a little cold, but I'm sure we could warm each other up." Misty inwardly retched at the sentence.  
  
"Coming!" Gary's eyes grew wide as Misty began to step out of the bush and reveal....the fact that she still had clothes on.  
  
"What is going on?!" Gary was totally confused.  
  
Misty was smiling, as she looked down at herself, and faked surprise at her appearance. "Oh no!!! Did I put on two sets of clothes again today?! I swear, I am so dense sometimes." Misty shook her head at herself in mock disappointment.  
  
"Huh?" that was the only word out of Gary, as another noise was heard coming from one of the bushes behind Misty.  
  
Gary listened closely, and he could now clearly here laughter. He was getting less confused, and more worried by the moment.  
  
Misty reached over by her foot, and grabbed the shorts that were so conveniently far away from their owner.  
  
"Hey! What's g-going on?!" Gary stuttered in nervous fright.  
  
"Oh, nothing important. A friend of mine just thought that we could have a little laugh, at your expense." Misty grinned while the bush behind her began to shake, and a figure began to emerge.  
  
  
  
To be continued.......  
  
  
  
Well, that was chapter 4! I'd like to thank all the people who have been reviewing, because it really has been an inspiration for me to continue, and finish this story. I am really having fun with it too! I hope you guys feel the same way. Anyway, this chapter wasn't all that dramatic, but it wasn't all that humorous either. But the next chapter, which I will be updating on my birthday(November 3rd ^_^) will be the last chapter. And I have to warn you, things get very weird, and silly. But hey, this story started out with Ash in a bikini, so I guess if you are scared away by weird things you wouldn't have even read past the first chapter. ^^;;;; In any case, I'm going to ask you to please review again, and tell me your thoughts about this chapter and what you think about the revenge on Gary so far. I tried to think up something worse than putting a guy in a bikini, and what would be worse than being half naked? *evil grin* Oh yeah, and tell me what you guys thought of The Ketchup Song being in this story. I just couldn't resist. But also, I have to warn you that it will make another reappearance in the next chapter. So if you find it annoying, that's perfect! If you love that song, that's perfect! Because either way it works. At least, I hope it works.... Anyway, it does get worse for Gary, and Misty, *another evil grin* but I did promise a fluffy ending, so stick around for the next chapter, which will be out next Sunday. Till then! Oh yeah, and Ash is so cute when he is seeking revenge! Yay Ash!!! Oh stop staring already, and just review. Pleeeeaaaaaassssssseeeee?! *^_^* 


	5. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own The Ketchup Song....and neither does Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: "Cha...."  
  
Sorry Pikapal.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sweet Revenge  
  
"Hey Gary!" Ash said as he emerged from behind the bushes grinning slyly. He walked over to Misty and leaned his arm on her shoulder, as Misty tried to stifle a giggle.  
  
"Ketchum!!!" Gary cried frantically, as he began to realize the truth behind Misty's sudden urge to go skinny dipping.  
  
"You set me up!" Gary yelled at Misty angrily, as he eyed the grinning, clothed teens.  
  
"Now, would I do something like that?" Misty asked Ash innocently.  
  
"No, not at all.....but I would," Ash grinned evilly as Gary fumed with rage.  
  
"We make quite a team, don't you think, Gary-boy?" Ash questioned while draping his arm over Misty's shoulders, as Gary had similarly done earlier that day.  
  
"I'll get you for this-" Gary grumbled as Ash cut him off.  
  
"Maybe, but that will have to wait, because we're not done yet." Ash's smile grew even wider, as did Gary's eyes, in fear of what more they could possibly do.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gary asked, fright apparent in his voice.  
  
"Well, you see, if it was just me, I'd give you back your clothes right now, but..." Rustling was heard from the same bush Ash emerged from before, and suddenly, a familiar Pikachu jumped out into view.  
  
"....You see, Pikachu is pretty upset. It doesn't take it too well when people play cruel jokes on me,.....and it wants some revenge too." Pikachu growled as it began to make it's way over to where Gary was emerged.....in water.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Gary cried as he looked at the approaching Pikachu in horror.  
  
"No, I wouldn't, but Pikachu on the other hand, well,....he's not all that sympathetic."  
  
"Pikaaaa...." Pikachu said mischievously as it stopped just a few feet short of Gary.  
  
"Hey, Misty, doesn't water conduct electricity?" Ash pondered.  
  
"Why yes, Ash, it does!" Misty answered as they both grinned at each other, and then turned to look at the panic-stricken Gary.  
  
"And with no protection...ANYWHERE, well, that would be quite painful," Ash concluded as Misty nodded in agreement.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu chimed as it eyed Gary.  
  
Gary gulped as he prepared to swallow his pride. "Ash, I'm am soooooo sorry for everything! I promise to never do anything like this again!" Gary stared frantically at the Pikachu and it's trainer, neither of whom seemed very impressed with his apology.  
  
"A-a-and-d I am the worst Pokemon trainer in the world! And you are the best trainer, and you will be a Pokemon Master before me, and I will never be one in a million years, and-"  
  
"Gary, Gary!" Ash interrupted as Gary stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"That's very nice of you to say,......and even nicer that I now have it on tape..."Ash clicked the stop button on the tape recorder hidden behind his back, as Misty giggled and Gary sighed in defeat..  
  
"....But I don't think that's what Pikachu had in mind."  
  
"What do you mean?...." Gary asked cautiously.  
  
Ash looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu!"  
  
"Right. Gary, you took Spanish back in school didn't you?"  
  
Gary's face portrayed utter confusion. "Yeah......."  
  
"Great!" Ash cheered as he pulled a large stereo system out of the surrounding bushes. He pushed the play button, and the background music to The Ketchup Song began to play.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu smiled happily at the beloved music.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Gary stated disgustedly, as Pikachu began to growl in anger.  
  
"I'd do it if I were you. Pikachu doesn't take kindly to people insulting his favorite songs."  
  
Gary stared at the glaring Pikachu, as he figured what "doesn't take kindly" really means.  
  
"We're waiting!" Misty reminded the pathetic looking Gary.  
  
"You can start from here." Ash waited patiently.  
  
Gary realized he had no choice. It was either this or be "Friday night it's party time"  
  
Gary stopped, hoping that perhaps that was all they wanted.  
  
"Keep going, Pikachu hasn't gotten into it yet," Ash grinned while Gary sent a death glare Ash's way.  
  
"Feeling ready looking fine-"  
  
"Keep with the beat of the music, please." Ash directed, as Gary cursed under his breath.  
  
"....Viene diego rumbeando,  
  
With the magic in his eyes  
  
Checking every girl in sight,  
  
Grooving like he does the mambo  
  
He's the man alli en la disco,  
  
Playing sexy felling hotter,  
  
He's the king bailando et ritmo ragatanga,  
  
And the dj that he knows well,  
  
On the spot always around twelve,  
  
Plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa,  
  
Y la baila and he dances y la canta......"  
  
Pikachu was getting all excited now as Misty and Ash were trying to hold back an immense amount of laughter. Gary, singing in Spanish, was indeed one for the history books.  
  
"The chorus, yay!" Ash screamed excitedly as Pikachu whipped out a bottle of Ketchup and began to shake it, and itself around joyously.  
  
Gary felt utterly humiliated, and he looked it too. His naked body half emerged in water, his voice getting soar, and his annoyance with the fact that the joke was on him, and not the other way around was really getting to him. Not to mention that.....he hates The Ketchup Song!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"......Aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
Majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,  
  
Aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
Majavi an de bugui an de buididipi......"  
  
Misty and Ash had now broken out in laughter. They even had to turn away from Gary and Pikachu, because the site was just too disturbing, yet hysterical all at once, to watch.  
  
Misty whispered to Ash, as there backs were turned to the ridiculous scene "Are you gonna?...."  
  
"Oh you bet I am!" Ash said trying to contain his laughter long enough to...  
  
"Wow! This music is really loud! I hope we don't draw any attention to ourselves!" Ash practically screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"That's our cue..."  
  
Gary was confused at first by Ash's outburst, but then he saw them coming......All of them.  
  
The trainers that were at the lecture earlier were informed by various people (Duplica, Tracey, Brock, Richie) about a "special" show that was going to be put on tonight. Basically they said that Ash is going to get some revenge on Gary, and if they want to see the fun they are welcome to stick around and meet them tonight at the lake.  
  
Gary could be described in one word at that moment....Pathetic.  
  
".....Many think its brujeria,  
  
How he comes and disappears,  
  
Every move will hypnotize you,  
  
Some will call it chuleria,  
  
Others say that its the real,  
  
Rastafari afrogitano...."  
  
The trainers gathered around the scene. Ash could here various people talking.  
  
"Is he naked?!"  
  
"What's with the Pikachu?......and the ketchup?"  
  
"Does he enjoy doing this kind of stuff?"  
  
"He is a horrible singer, but the Pikachu is cute."  
  
But what could be heard mostly, was laughter.  
  
".....He's the man alli en la disco,  
  
Playing sexy felling hotter,  
  
He's the king bailando et ritmo ragatanga,  
  
And the dj that he knows well,..."  
  
"Here comes the chorus again everybody!" Brock shouted as he grabbed a girl and began to dance. Amazingly the girl was having too much fun to refuse him. In fact, a lot of people started to dance. Ash found it so amusing that he grabbed Misty and began to twirl her around. She giggled in his arms, surprised, but happy at his actions.  
  
"Keep singing, Gary! It's just getting good!" Duplica mocked as Gary glared at her. He had had enough.  
  
"That's it!" Everyone turned to look at Gary. Those who were dancing stopped. Even Pikachu stopped shaking himself, and the bottle of ketchup.  
  
"I refuse to continue! This is ridiculous! She was the one who started this whole thing in the first place!" Gary said pointing at Misty in outrage.  
  
Misty lowered her head in guilt while Ash's mood changed dramatically.  
  
"Who was the one who made the tape of me at my house?" Ash asked Gary calmly.  
  
"Me," Gary answered back, unapologetic.  
  
"And who put the tape in the VCR at the lecture?" Ash asked again, this time threateningly.  
  
"M-m-me," Gary stuttered.  
  
"So then who's fault is it?!" Ash questioned angrily, as Gary stepped back a bit.  
  
"B-but, it was her joke in the first place. I didn't see you do anything like this to her!" Gary countered.  
  
"I already forgave Misty for that..."  
  
"You did?!" Misty asked joyously as Ash nodded and smiled at her. Misty smiled back.  
  
Ash, with a look of loathing on his face, turned back to Gary.  
  
"But you, what you did was ten times worse than what she did. Not to mention that you didn't even feel the least bit of regret afterwards. I heard about how you were bragging to the people at the lecture.....And for that you-" Ash realized that Gary still didn't feel the least bit of regret for what he had done for him. 'Even after all that's happened so far, and even after how humiliated he must be, he is still not sorry.' Ash did want to get revenge on Gary, but his main goal was to make Gary regret what he had done to Ash. Unfortunately regret is obviously not in Gary's vocabulary. "Forget it, I don't even care anymore, let's get out of here," Ash said indifferently as he exited the area. Misty, surprised by Ash's sudden change of mood, dropped Gary's shorts and quickly followed him.  
  
"Well, it looks like the shows over then. Now give me back my shorts so I can get out of here and start planning how I'm going to get back at...."  
  
"Pikaaaaa......." Pikachu growled angrily at what Gary was saying, but also at the fact that he stopped singing the song.  
  
"Actually, I think Pikachu isn't finished with you yet." Brock said, observing Pikachu's behavior.  
  
Gary first reaction was fright, but then he realized that he has to take a stand or else he would never get out of there. "No! I refuse to sing anymore, and I'm sick of taking orders from a stupid electric rat!"  
  
Several "uh oh's" could be heard among the crowd. Pikachu didn't even bother growling as it sent a small shock in Gary's direction, making him wince in pain, and grab a sensitive area of his. As soon as he recovered, and realized that that was just a warning shock, he immediately continued his "entertainment".  
  
"...Aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
Majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,  
  
Aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,  
  
Majavi an de bugui an de buididipi..."  
  
Pikachu grabbed the bottle of ketchup once again, and began to shake to the beat.  
  
"Hey, isn't there a dance that goes with this song?" Duplica questioned innocently.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu cried excitedly, also recollecting a dance, as it looked at Gary expectantly.  
  
Gary whimpered at the Pokemon, but got no sympathy, and began to dance. ^^  
  
Tracey held up the camcorder and continued to tape. ^^  
  
"What's all that racket?!"  
  
Several approaching voices were heard. Older voices.  
  
'Oh no! The town meeting is letting out!' Gary remembered, as the trainers began to scatter.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Several people shouted, not wanting to get into trouble.  
  
Pikachu had also began to evacuate, but it took the time to grab Gary's shorts and flee with them, later dropping them in the nearest vegetable garden(not Mrs. Ketchum's).  
  
Gary looked around frantically for his shorts, freaking out even more as the voices got closer.  
  
Soon the older group of townspeople couldn't get any closer, as they were now at Cloyster Lake, and witnessing a very red Gary emerging himself further and further into the water.  
  
"Gary?! Was that you singing before? Prof. Oak asked his grandson angrily.  
  
"No?" Gary replied unsurely.  
  
The Prof. groaned in annoyance. "And what are you doing swimming at this time of night. You are going to catch a cold, get out of that water right now!"  
  
"No, really, it's...quite warm....It's-"  
  
"Get out now!"  
  
"I can't, I'm naked, please help me, grampy!" Gary cried out childishly, as Prof. Oak and the rest of the group looked stunned.  
  
"Is this some kind of new fad?" One of the townspeople asked the group.  
  
"Maybe it's like the streaking thing from the 70's?" The group pondered as Gary wished he could submerge his whole body in water, and hopefully go while he still had some dignity left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Back at Ash's house, Misty and Ash had just arrived at the front porch. Ash sat down on a bench there, and Misty took the seat next to him.  
  
"All right, you are obviously upset, when you should be very happy right now. What's wrong?" Misty asked, noticing the quiet Ash.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing it's just...I got Gary back real good, didn't I?" Ash asked Misty somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"Yeah, that was the best prank I've ever seen anyone pull before. You should be proud," Misty finished with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah..." Misty noticed that Ash didn't look too happy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It feels like something's missing....like there is something I haven't done. I haven't gotten any..."  
  
"Closure?" Misty filled in.  
  
"Yeah, I don't feel satisfied."  
  
"There will be plenty of time for closure later, Ashy-boy, you just got to let everything sink in first," Duplica stated as she, Brock, Tracey, and Richie ran up to the house.  
  
"Right! In the meantime, who wants to watch some videos?" Brock grinned slyly, as he held up a tape.  
  
"I here it's a classic," Tracey added.  
  
"It will make you feel better," Richie offered.  
  
"Nah, I don't want to get sick of it, and neither do you." Ash had that "I'm not done yet" look.  
  
"What do you mean?" Richie questioned.  
  
"Aren't you going to the Town hall tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, Brock volunteered me and Richie as the cleanup crew," Tracey stated in annoyance as he glared at Brock.  
  
"What?! They were hot, ok?!"  
  
"Anyway...isn't there a TV screen on the outside of the building where they show important announcements sometimes?" Ash asked, knowing full well that there was. 'Gary will regret what he did, one way, or another.'  
  
"Yeah, so?......Ooooooohhhhhh." Tracey said, getting the point.  
  
"Ash Ketchum, you are pure evil," Misty stated proudly.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like you're rubbing off on me-Ooowww!" Ash flinched as Misty punched him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"Let's go inside." Richie suggested while shivering. It was beginning to get cold outside.  
  
"Yeah, okay." They all agreed and began to enter the house.  
  
Ash was stopped by Duplica, as the door shut in front of them.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You said you need closure?"  
  
"Yeah,...so?" Ash asked, wondering where she was going with this.  
  
"So, don't you see? Misty is your closure!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, you have to admit to her that you like her!"  
  
"Look, I agree with you that Misty is my closure, but not like that," Ash was thinking about what Gary said earlier.  
  
"You know how Gary said that I let Misty off easy. Well.....I'm beginning to agree with him."  
  
"No! Ash, do not do anything to her! You'll regret it. Everything is good now, don't screw it up!" Duplica tried to reason with Ash.  
  
"No! My mind is made up. I'm going to get her back, and tell her I like her all at once!"  
  
"Ash, don't, please, you-Huh?" Duplica looked at the grinning Ash in confusion, as he pulled her near him and began to whisper into her ear.  
  
A few minutes later....  
  
"So what do you think, not too bad right?" Ash questioned Duplica for approval.  
  
"It's cute!....Too bad it's not true." Ash eyes grew wide, and his face bright red, as he started to back away from Duplica.  
  
Duplica noticed this and began to laugh.  
  
"Relax, Ashy-boy, you're cute, and everything, but you're not my type." At this Ash sighed in relief, as they heard Brock calling them from inside the house to come in. So they did.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
The next day...  
  
"Hey, Ash, I forgot to ask you, I didn't see Pikachu come back last night, what happened-"  
  
"Pikachupi!" Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms.  
  
"Pikachu! There you are!"  
  
"Apparently Pikachu went visiting other people's vegetable gardens again, even after I told it two days ago that it was not allowed to do that."  
  
"Pika-"  
  
"And I don't care if the tomatoes are juicy!"  
  
"Pikapi, pika!!!!!"  
  
"Your right, I'm sorry, you did a really good thing last night. You're a great friend and I love you," Ash said truthfully, giving Pikachu a heartfelt smile. Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms, and Ash gave it a hug.  
  
"And did you really steal Gary's shorts?" Ash questioned the Pokemon in amusement.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Then I love you even more," Ash said laughing and giving Pikachu an even bigger hug.  
  
Misty shook her head at the display of affection. Just then she heard Duplica calling from outside. Misty went to the window to go look.  
  
"Hey, anybody home? How about letting some class into the house!" Duplica called up to Misty jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, so classy, she doesn't even use the doorbell," Misty mocked.  
  
"Hey, I like to do things with style, and pizzazz!"  
  
".....Pizzazz?"  
  
Duplica was now getting irritated. "Oh just come down here and open the damn door!"  
  
Misty giggled, and made her way downstairs.  
  
Duplica saw the door opening and bolted through it, nearly knocking Misty on the floor.  
  
"Hey! What's your problem?!" Misty question angrily, as Pikachu ran by her feet and exited the house before Misty had a chance to close the door.  
  
"Sorry! But have I got some big news for you!" Duplica stated excitedly as she pulled Misty onto the couch.  
  
"What news?!"  
  
"About Ash, he told me something last night, and I thought you might be interested in hearing about it."  
  
Misty was intrigued. "What?! Was it about me?" Misty questioned happily.  
  
"I think so. He said that there's this girl that he really likes, and he's not sure how, or even if he should tell her."  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"And then I asked him if this girl that he likes is somebody that I know, and he said yes. And then I asked him if the girl is somebody that was in the house right now, and he said yes!!!!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!" Misty looked like she was hyperventilating. Duplica stayed quiet, waiting for the excitement of the moment to die down. They both sat in silence, looking at each other. But neither of them could take it any more and then they began to squeal girlishly once again.  
  
Ash, who was lying in his bed upstairs, could here the giggles and screams perfectly. He smiled happily to himself.  
  
"So what did you say after he told you that?" Misty asked anxiously.  
  
"I told him he should tell this girl that he likes her right away. You know, or else some other guy might snatch her up."  
  
"Oooh, that's good, that's good! What else?!"  
  
"Well, then he said he agreed with me, and that he is going to tell the girl he likes tomorrow, which is today!!!!!"  
  
"Aaaaaahhhh!!! I can't believe this!!!! What do I do?!"  
  
"Nothing, just.....wait for him to tell you," Duplica shrugged.  
  
"Duplica,.....I'm in heaven right now. You made me soooo happy!!!! If you ever need a favor, just ask!"  
  
"Actually, there is something you could do for me."  
  
"Name it!"  
  
"Well, you're not very good at fixing your own hair, but you do a pretty decent job on other people's so could you...." Duplica motioned to her hair.  
  
Misty's cheerful mood changed into a slightly annoyed mood. ".........Because of the news you just told me, I'll avoid the first part of your sentence, and take the rest as a compliment."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, and grabbed Duplica's hand, leading her upstairs.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Into Ash's bathroom."  
  
"Why Ash's?"  
  
"Because the mirror is much bigger in there, than in the hall bathroom," Misty explained as they entered Ash's room.  
  
Ash, who was sitting on the bed, greeted Duplica with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Ash, get out, I'm going to do Duplica's hair, and I don't want you to get in the way," Misty ordered Ash.  
  
"How about "Ash, you sweet, generous, guy, you, would you please vacate *your* room so I could do Duplica's hair,"" Ash stated sarcastically.  
  
Misty just stared at Ash, as Ash got the hint and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, you sure know how to make a guy like you even more." Duplica mocked, as Misty shut her eyes in realization of how she just treated Ash.  
  
"I really have to get out of that habit. Do you think he hates me now?" Misty questioned sadly.  
  
"I doubt it." Duplica said, giving Misty a big smile.  
  
Misty smiled back. She then made her way toward her backpack and pulled out various hair clips and a brush.  
  
Duplica watched as Misty pulled out several items from her bag. 'Now how do I get her out of the room....'  
  
"Oh damn," Misty said as she pulled out a can of hairspray and began shaking it. "It's empty."  
  
"Now what?" Duplica's mock disappointment went unnoticed by Misty. Misty thought for a second before..."It's all right! I'm sure Mrs. Ketchum has some hairspray we could use. I'll be right back." Misty dropped her empty can of hairspray on Ash's bed and ran out of the room.  
  
As she exited the room she ran into Ash in the hallway.  
  
"Hey, do you know if we have any more Poketreats left? I could of swore I saw them on the kitchen table yesterday," Ash questioned Misty.  
  
"I don't know, Ash, maybe your mom gave them to Mr. Mime..."  
  
"Maybe.." Ash looked toward the kitchen area as Misty remembered that she didn't know where Ash's mom kept her hair supplies.  
  
"Ash, where does your mom keep her hair stuff? I ran out of hairspray, and I need some to fix Duplica's hair."  
  
Ash shrugged. "I don't know, probably in the bathroom cabinet." Ash pointed to the hall bathroom.  
  
"Thanks. Duplica, I'll be right back!" Misty called as Duplica answered with an "I'll be waiting."  
  
Ash watched as Misty disappeared into the hall bathroom. He then peered into his room, gaining Duplica's attention. He grinned at her, as she winked at him in response. A second later he was gone, and Duplica could hear him running down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
After a few minutes of searching(Mrs. Ketchum had a lot of hair supplies) Misty reentered Ash's room with a big can of hairspray.  
  
"I got it!" Misty announced.  
  
"Great! I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"What?!" Misty was confused, as Duplica began to exit the room.  
  
"I'll be right back-"  
  
"Why can't you just use this bathroom?" Misty asked, gesturing towards Ash's bathroom.  
  
"Ummm...." 'Good question,' Duplica thought as she quickly tried to make up a excuse.  
  
"Because!...I-um....don't like people hearing me pee! That's why! I'll be just a second." And with that Duplica exited the room.  
  
'Okay.....' Misty was left bewildered at the strangeness that was Duplica.  
  
Once out of the room, she headed toward the stairs, and observed Ash sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey, Ash!" Duplica called out in as low a voice as she could manage.  
  
It didn't take long for Ash to notice Duplica.  
  
"It's your turn." Duplica whispered from the stairs as Ash grinned slyly.  
  
After she alerted Ash, she made her way to the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.  
  
Back in Ash's room Misty was sitting in the bathroom trying to figure out what she could do with Duplica's hair. She had closed the door that adjoined the bedroom and bathroom just in case Pikachu decided to wander in. Last time Pikachu inhaled some of the hairspray, and it caused him to have a terrible allergic reaction to it. Even though Pikachu was outside playing now, Misty figured it was better being safe than sorry.  
  
"She then heard somebody enter the room, and immediately thought it was Duplica, until...  
  
"Duplica? Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
'It's Ash. He probably thinks I'm still in the other bathroom.' Misty was about to tell Ash that Duplica wasn't there, but...  
  
"I wanted to talk about....about what we were discussing yesterday...about the girl I liked."  
  
Misty's heart started to race. 'Oh my god! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?' Misty thought excitedly, as she decided it was best to just not say anything. That way she can't be blamed for anything, and she can still hear what Ash was thinking about her.  
  
"Well, you see....God, how do I say this....Um..."  
  
Misty, sensing the nervousness in Ash's voice, felt like screaming for joy. "He really does like me! I know it!'  
  
"Ever since I met you..."  
  
'Huh?' Misty began to listen more closely to what Ash was saying.  
  
"I've sort of had a...crush on you."  
  
Misty's excitement was dying down by the second, and was quickly being replaced with dejection.  
  
"And now, after seeing you again, I realized that...that I...really like you."  
  
Tears began to form in Misty's eyes, She shook her head, as if trying to remove Ash's words from her mind. She felt like somebody had just ripped her heart out, and was stomping on it. She was utterly humiliated for thinking that Ash was talking about her last night, when in fact he liked Duplica. 'I acted like a total idiot....getting all excited over nothing. I knew Ash could never-'  
  
"And if you believed any of that, then you are even denser than I am."  
  
'Huh?!' Misty was beyond confused at this sentence.  
  
"That's right, Mist, I'm talking to you."  
  
Misty could practically hear Ash grinning cheekily from outside the door. Her blood was boiling as she jerked the door open to meet Ash's smug face.  
  
"Now that face is priceless. You look just like I did two days ago, except with more clothing, and less bulge." Ash motioned to Misty crotch area.  
  
Misty was beyond mad. "This was a trick,......a joke,......a prank?!" Misty was inhaling and exhaling deeply, as she eyed Ash in rage. "How dare you! You are not going to have any bulge left when I get through with you!" Misty lifted her knee, and jutted it forward where it barely missed it's intended target as Ash jumped backward.  
  
"Whoa, hold on a second. Don't even act like you didn't deserve this," Ash said as he held up his hands defensively.  
  
"Deserve?! What happened to "Oh I forgive you, Misty!" Huh?! What the hell happened to that?!" Misty screamed in outrage.  
  
"I did forgive you, but that doesn't mean that I didn't think you deserved a little payback for what you did! I could have done a lot worse than this!"  
  
Misty knew that that was true, but what he did was very mean....It also meant that what Duplica told her before was all a...  
  
"Come on, what was the big deal about making you think I liked Duplica anyway?" Ash asked honestly, briefly forgetting Misty's true feelings, and the point behind this little joke in the first place.  
  
Misty became saddened, casting her gaze downward, not knowing how to reply.  
  
By Misty's reaction Ash soon realized why she was so upset. He must have hurt her terribly. "Misty.....you know you're the only girl for me." Ash watched her with a heartfelt smile on his face, until he realized what he just said.  
  
Misty couldn't tell Ash the real reason why his joke had such an effect on her. 'I can't let him know that I...What did he just say?' Misty looked up at him in shock.. She watched as his eyes darted around the room, trying to escape her scrutinizing face.  
  
"What...did...you...just...say?"  
  
The flustered Ash looked at her. "What did you here me say?"  
  
"I heard you say that I'm the only girl for you." Misty answered back shyly, yet happily.  
  
"Well I guess that's what I said then..."  
  
At that moment Ash swore that Misty's smile could have lit up a room. "That means you..."  
  
"Yeah, I-I...like you too," Ash scratched the back of his head nervously, as he smiled bashfully at the giddy Misty.  
  
Misty felt like she could scream out in joy. 'I can't believe this! Ash...Ash likes m-Wait....' "Too? What do you mean too? How do you know I like you back?" Misty was getting very suspicious.  
  
Duplica, who was listening outside, cowered at the thought of the interrogation that was about to commence. "Uh oh."  
  
"Well, I mean, it was obvious-"  
  
"Not to you it wasn't," Misty said, cutting him off.  
  
"What can I say, I guess I've just gotten smarter over the last couple of years."  
  
"No you haven't." Misty also dismissed this excuse.  
  
Ash scowled at the insult, but soon realized that he was failing miserably at trying to cover up for Duplica.  
  
"Who told you?" Misty was getting very annoyed as she glared at Ash.  
  
Ash swallowed self-consciously. "Nobody, I just....figured it out for myself!"  
  
"No you did-"  
  
"Would you stop saying that! Yes, okay?! Yes, somebody told me! But I'm glad they did, because it helped me realize how much I liked you back, and how much I cared about you.....And-and how I can't imagine myself being without you...no matter how hard I tried."  
  
It's amazing what a few heartfelt words could do. Misty's face no longer conveyed anger and annoyance. No, she was genuinely touched. She couldn't help herself, as she looked into his chocolate eyes, eyes which contained so much caring and...'Love?' And these feelings were for her.  
  
She threw herself into his arm, an action that Ash was not expecting, causing them both to tumble onto Ash's bed on the floor.  
  
Misty was now lying on top of him, his arms wrapped gently around her body. She looked up at him as he looked back at her, a little unsure.  
  
"That was the single most wonderful thing that anyone's ever said to me." Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, as Ash began to blush furiously. She then proceeded to press her lips to his. Ash was a bit taken aback at first, but as the seconds ticked by, he found himself returning the favor. 'Now this is a great feeling,' they both thought as they deepened the kiss, and increased the tingly sensation within them.  
  
Misty then, reluctantly, separated herself from him. Ash, noticing that the warmth of Misty's face was fading, opened his eyes to be greeted with Misty's beaming smile. They sat in silence for a minute, savoring the moment, before...  
  
"It was Duplica, wasn't it?" Misty asked simply.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it was." Ash replied just as simply.  
  
"Thought so. Remind me to never tell her anymore secrets,......and to buy her something pretty."  
  
Ash chuckled at Misty's weirdness. "Whatever you say, Mist."  
  
Suddenly there was a faint knocking heard at the door. "Can I come in now?" A familiar voice questioned.  
  
"You might as well. You've been listening all this time anyway," Misty stated in a half-amused tone.  
  
"I was not!" Duplica stated as she opened the door.  
  
Ash and Misty both raised an eyebrow doubtfully.  
  
"....I missed the part where Ash pretended he was talking to me," Duplica admitted sheepishly.  
  
"So you were in on the joke," Misty was glad that she was now finding out some more information.  
  
"Ash made me do it," Duplica pointed at Ash accusingly, as Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
Misty looked to be contemplating something. "What are thinking about?" Ash asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing." 'So he took advantage of the fact that I liked him, to play a joke on me....I'll get even....' Ash smiled at her, and squeezed her gently into him, making her giggle girlishly. '...Maybe.'  
  
"Oh god, is this how it's going to be between you two from now on?" Duplica made a gagging motion with her mouth, as Misty stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
Suddenly they all heard a familiar noise coming from outside. What was the noise?  
  
Gary singing. ^_^  
  
"What the hell?!......Ketchum!!!!!" Gary screamed as he ran out of his house.  
  
The three teens erupted into laughter, and so did the people gathering in front of the TV screen at the Town Hall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Mrs. Ketchum had just arrived home from shopping with Mimey. She instructed Mimey to put the groceries away, while she went upstairs to have a talk with Ash. 'Doesn't Ash understand that I love him no matter what? I just want him to feel like he can talk to me again. I know I've upset him, but I'm going to promise him that whatever he has to tell me, I'll be okay with it.' Mrs. Ketchum was of course thinking about the bikini incident. Her mind was occupied by thoughts of her son perhaps not being truthful with her.  
  
She walked upstairs and noticed Duplica standing in the doorway to Ash's room, giggling. She also heard giggling going on within the room.  
  
She peered in to see what was going on.  
  
"Have I told you how incredible I think you are?" Ash asked referring to the prank Misty helped Ash pull on Gary.  
  
Misty just grinned at him, as he bent down and kissed her teasingly on the lips.  
  
Duplica looked away from the kissing couple, but as soon as she did she noticed the wide-eyed Mrs. Ketchum standing behind her.  
  
Ash removed his lips from Misty's and also immediately noticed his mother standing in the doorway watching him kiss Misty. Misty, noticing Ash's expression, and blushing face turned to face in the direction of Mrs. Ketchum.  
  
The group of 4 just stood there for a while in silence, none of them knowing what to say or do in such an awkward moment. Luckily, however that didn't last long, as Mrs. Ketchum ran into the room and kissed Misty on the forehead. Misty and Ash just looked at her in shock while Duplica stared, greatly amused by the display of affection.  
  
"Yes! Yes, thank you!" Mrs. Ketchum shouted out happily, glad that Ash was not lying to her, and that he wasn't afraid to talk to her about his true feelings.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum then, realizing that she was interrupting her son and his "girlfriend" Misty, quickly retreated back into the hall. But she stopped in one last time to shout another excited thank you to Misty, and give a few encouraging winks at the couple.  
  
Ash and Misty were puzzled, to say the least.  
  
But they didn't stay that way for long as Gary's voice made it's way to their ears from outside.  
  
"I already told you, for the third time, no, I do not perform at bachelor parties!" Gary shouted in aggravation at his newly acquired "fan".  
  
Ash grinned happily at his rival's newfound popularity. 'Life is good...' Ash thought.  
  
"Are you mad at me for telling him, though." Apparently, Ash listening to the commotion going on outside, made him miss a important conversation between Misty and Duplica....Oh well. ^_^  
  
"No, I'm not mad," Misty said truthfully.  
  
"Good! That means we can go shopping! Ash, want to come?" Duplica asked as Misty grinned evilly, knowing where Duplica was going with this.  
  
"What are you going shopping for?" Ash questioned half-heartedly. He was not too big on shopping.  
  
Duplica's grin now matched Misty's. "Swimwear..."  
  
Ash scowled as he realized what she was referring to. He then proceeded to chuck a pillow at the blue-haired girl, who immediately closed the door, leaving the pillow to hit the back of the door, and fall harmlessly to the floor.  
  
'Well....life is mostly good,' Ash determined.  
  
"Don't worry, people will forget about it eventually," Misty offered.  
  
"Yeah..." Ash wasn't too sure about that.  
  
"I promise, I'll be the only one wearing a bikini in this relationship..." Misty smiled seductively at Ash, as he grinned stupidly back at her.  
  
"....until Halloween." Misty added as Ash's face immediately turned red.  
  
"What?! Oh no, no way!" Ash protested, as he got up from under Misty, and headed towards the door.  
  
"Oh come on, Ash! We'll be the hit of the holiday. And you don't have to wear a bikini, you could pick out any one of my outfits. I bet my black dress would look real cute on you. It matches your hair, and everything!"  
  
"Is this some kind of new fetish with you, or something?!"  
  
"No, and I could dress up in your clothes! We'll look so cute together, I could just picture us now..." Misty had hearts in her eyes, as she imagined the scene.  
  
Ash shook his head in irritation, but he couldn't help but smile at his girlfriends strange behavior.  
  
"So would you do it? For me?" Misty ran up to Ash, and put her arms around his waist lovingly, as she stared at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"......We'll see." Ash gave in....for now.  
  
"Yay!" Misty squealed as she gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
....And so it begins again. I guess that boy never learns. Hopefully he'll find some way out of the humiliation that he is bound to endure on the upcoming Halloween....but I doubt it. ^-^  
  
It looks like this story is finally coming to an end as we pan outside to see a cute electric rodent dancing to, what else? His own personal copy of The Ketchup Song.  
  
With a Ketchup bottle in one hand, he bids us all a fond farewell, while striking a pose "Saturday Night Fever" style.  
  
"Pika Pikachu!"  
  
(Which means "The End" in Pika language)  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm done!!!!! I actually finished another story! Yay me! Seriously, this is an accomplishment. And I'm actually happy with the whole story. So now I'm going say thanks you to all you wonderful and sweet people who have been reviewing the story. Especially those who have reviewed every single chapter(you know who you are ^_^). All your reviews have really helped me finish this story, so in a way, you all are just as responsible for this fic as I am. And you have no idea how much I mean that. And just like I promised I updated on Sunday(Happy B-Day to me!), and now I want reviews. It was really important to me that I made the ending as enjoyable as possible, so to help me figure out if I did that, I of course need you guys to tell me. So please review. It means so much to me that you do. I accept constructive criticism, feedback, compliments(^^), suggestions, basically everything except flames, of course. Think of it as a B-Day gift to me. ^_^  
  
Extra Notes:  
  
To asreil: Yup, as soon as I heard that song I couldn't help but imagine Pikachu with a Ketchup bottle in his hand shaking to the beat. And, well, suffice it to say, the thought made me laugh. ^^  
  
To Angel: I hope this last chapter answered your question on whether Pikachu is dancing to the song or not. ^__^  
  
To misty's double: The Ketchup Song is like the Macarena, except with different words, and a different beat. ^^;;; No, but seriously, it even has a dance, and Spanish lyrics, and it's just.....Ack! Well, you aren't missing much, let's just put it that way. ^^;;;  
  
To Dragoness: Like I said to misty's double, the Ketchup Song is just like the Macarena was a couple of years ago. A new, silly fad song with a dance, that will come and go very quickly. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun with it in the meantime. ^^ P.S. Thanks so much for all your reviews. ^___^  
  
To Delita Mukara Renorfetear: Happy early birthday to you too! Thanks so much for your birthday wishes, and I totally believe in your quote, because it is just so true. ^_^ 


End file.
